My Perverted Dreams
by NPGamer11
Summary: This FanFiction is now complete. I ask you to check out my two other One Piece stories or maybe my Shokugeki no Soma one. I will post a new chapter at one year anniversary. Until next time, my perverted dreamers.
1. Slow Begining

_This story is happening after the time skip and Fishman island arc after resurfacing in the New World, also **LEMON, LuffyXNami, LuffyXRobin, LuffyXNamiXRobnin.** You have been warned._

 _Also, One Piece (despite my letters and begging) isn't owned by me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny as Luffy stood on a lion head figure, Nami checking the three log post's, Robin reading on the lawn deck, Franky and Ussop inventing new gadgets and weapons, Zoro training in the Crow's nest, Sanji and Brook looking at some magazines in the kitchen and Chopper making some Rumble Balls. Luffy grinned knowing that everyone did what they did best, enjoying their voyage. What he did know was that two members of the crew were taking short and quick looks at him.

 _''My Kami he's hot''_ they thought. '' _How wind swings through his straw hat covered hair and plays with his red jacket, and how the sun is reflecting off his muscular body.''_ long sight from both of them. '' _Ahh, if only he would be mine._

Luffy with no idea what was happening behind him laughed and said:''Oi, Nami! Come take a look!''

'' _Did he really call me?!''_ taught the navigator but said:''This better be good Luffy, I have a lot of work.''

 _''Why did he called that busty ginger and not me?''_ thought the other member of the Strawhat crew. _''I'm way more beautiful and experienced, not to mention that gingers bring bad luck at sea.''_

''Oi Robin! You come and take a look too!''called the clueless captain.

 _''What?! No don't call her, we don't need her here''_ taught the orange haired navigator, but she said with a cheerful voice:''What a good idea Luffy, those Coral Dolphsarks are really interesting, but Robin already seen one for sure, she doesn't need to come here just for that!''

''Actually, I've never seen one before.''said the raven-haired woman, although those sharks were pretty common around Alabasta.

 _''Of_ course _, she didn't, little lying bitch. She would say anything just to be around him.''_ Nami thought to herself. As the two female members of the crew joined Luffy at the figurehead all but Luffy noticed that the air chilled for a couple of degrees. Luffy, of course, didn't notice anything even when he took a look at both of them. As he admired Magnificent Dolphsarks Nami took her chance and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as afraid she would fall. Robin clearly noticing this called her captain: ''Look Luffy! You can see them better from this side!'' As Luffy came to her she hugged him from behind and showed him a couple really big ones.

 _''Dam that slut! How dare she steal my Luffy from me? I'll show her''_ taught Nami, her face pouting.

As the day slowly passed by Nami and Robin continued their fight for Luffy's attention. Luffy himself, of course, didn't notice anything but the rest of the crew was having a great time. Franky, Ussop, and Brook even bet which will win him over. Ussop bet 1000 berries on Nami while Brook and Franky both bet their money on Robin. On that Ussop said: ''You don't know Nami as well as I do. Once she decides she wants something she'll get it, no matter the price.''

The tension was felt even at dinner when bot of females sat next to Luffy, Robin on his left and Nami on his right. As Luffy continued stealing everyone's food both wimmen noticed that nothing disappeared from their plates.

 _''I knew she loved me not her.''_ they both thought to herself and dreamed of sitting together with him on the figurehead while the other was in the background crying admitting defeat.

After dinner, Luffy went straight to his room and prepared to rest as someone knocked on his door

''Come in'' he said. As the door opened, Robin was standing there in a rather revealing outfit. Luffy lifted one eyebrow: ''How can I help you, Robin?''.

''Oh nothing I just thought I'd come and take a look if everything's okay,'' she said with a slight blush.

''Okay, Robin. I am a bad liar and even I can see that you're not even trying,'' said Luffy

''Luffy, can I be honest with you?''

''Of course, Robin that's why we have nakamas.''

''Oh'' said Robin. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

''So what did you wanna talk about?''

''Nevermind, it's not important.''

''But I really wanna know.'' said with his whining voice.

Robin lightly chuckled: ''Well I can't ignore my captain's request, can I.''

Luffy grinned and said: ''So what's the problem?''

''Luffy, do you know what love is?'' asked the archeologist, while her blush deepened.

''Well, I have an idea about it'' said Luffy with s slight blush.

''You do?'' said Robin. That was something she never expected, first of all, Luffy blushing and second him having an idea of what love is.

''So what do you think love is?'' she asked

''It is when you start developing feelings for a special person when you feel butterflies in your stomach and you're heart starts pumping faster. But then you have true love when you're ready to do anything for this person, saving her from others and saving her from herself, going through happiness and sadness.'' Luffy concluded. Robin stared in shock. She figured her captain might have some idea about love but she never expected an answer like that.

''So, what did you come here for?'' Luffy broke the silence.

''I came to tell you something, …'' she started.

''Yes...?'' he poked into her.

''Oh to hell with all!'' she yelled and press her lips to his.

* * *

 _Alright, my first fanfiction and the first chapter. Now I want you to know I'm kinda lazy so I won't write a lot and when I do it may not be good seeing this is my first time. Also, I'm planning on Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction with SIOC soo look forward to that. Also, I would really appreciate if you could send me some interesting Japanese names for Shokugeki no Soma FanFiction. But enough chit-chat, this has been NPGamer11 signing out._

 _PEACE!_


	2. Taking the cake

_This story is happening after the time skip and Fishman island arc after resurfacing in the New World, also **LEMON** **, LuffyXNami, LuffyXRobin, LuffyXNamiXRobnin.** You have been warned._

* * *

FLASHBACK: _''So, what did you come here for?'' Luffy broke the silence._ _''I came to tell you something, …'' she started.''Yes...?'' he poked into her.''Oh to hell with all!'' she yelled and press her lips to his._

Luffy was in shock. He thought she had something she wanted to tell him, that she simply couldn't tell before the rest of the crew, but at the same time, he realized what all the talk of the love was about. Just as he was thinking if he should respond, Robin stopped and moved away.

''I'm sorry, Luffy. I shouldn't just attack you like that. I'll go now.''

''No, Robin. Stay.'' said her captain. Robin blushed even deeper as she expected some sort of questioning and she wasn't ready. But Luffy just sitteth her on the bed and lifted her chin with his hand. And then kissed her himself. Robin's mind was blown. Him kissing her was the last thing she expected Luffy to do. It was strange and yet very enjoying. She suddenly felt Luffy's tongue trying to force his way into her mouth and meets no resistance. After a brief battle of their tounges, Luffy completely dominated her and started to research her mouth. Robin enjoyed him licking her tongue, teeth, and the rest. Suddenly she feels his hand slowly climbing from her waist up her body to her busty mounds and starts gently massaging them. Robin left out out a soft moan and reached under his vest and touched his chiseled chest and stomach. Luffy shiver at her gentle touch, but doesn't stop ravaging her mouth or massaging her boobs. He then starts to slowly reach for the zipper of her black vest and painfully slowly unzips it. What he saw was that 1. Robin doesn't wear a bra and 2. that he was probably staring at the most wonderful pair of tits on Earth. As he continued to observe the wonderful mass of silky smooth skin and soft flesh he got an irresistible urge to suck on one of the brown little buttons. As he did that Robin almost screamed but quickly bit her arm.

''You don't have to do that in here Robin,'' said Luff who noticed how she struggling not to scream in ecstasy. ''...Franky made this room sound proof since I tend to snore or scream when I sleep so we can be as loud as we want. To prove it he wrapped one of his stretchy arms around hers and continued sucking on her nipple. Knowing this Robin let out a loud scream

Knowing this now Robin let out a loud scream: ''Yes Luffy. O my Kami I'm gonna cum just from this. Yes. Yes! YES! LUFFY! And with that, she came. Luffy who's other hand was just starting to caress her inner thigh felt a sudden wetness. As Robin blushed he grinned and stopped sucking her boobs.

''Now look what I did. These are all wet. I'll have to remove them. And just like that he pushed her on the bed, unbuttoned her skirt and took down her panties with his teeth being very careful not to bite her lips or clitoris. Robin was all naked all of a sudden. Luffy started soaking in the view. As his eyes traveled along her neatly shaved long legs until her perfect hips his gaze stops for a moment at her hairless honeypot, but not for long. As he traveled along her hourglass figure he stopped briefly at her mounds and pinkish lips. And finally, his eyes meet hers.

As they stare at each other Robin starts to pout:''Why am I the only one naked?''. Luffy can't help but laugh and reaches for his shorts.  
''Wait! I wanna do it.'' said Robin, as she stood up from the bed and pushed Luffy on it. As she gently unzipped his pants his thick nine inches long member snapped to attention. As she looked at it she could feel her wetness between her thighs.

''May may captain, what have you been hiding from me.'' she said stroking him, as she hungrily stared at him. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to have it. In. Her. Mouth. First, she licked him from the bottom of his shaft to the top and back but Luffy started regaining consciousness  
''Robin what are you...'' he stopped talking as she took his steel hard member in her mouth.  
''O my Kami, it's even better than I imagined.'' First, she just played with the tip but then decided to do something even better. She relaxed her mouth and throat for what was about to happen. Then she took it in. All of it. All nine of his inches disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. At this point'' Luffy was acting on instinct and grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth only stopping to let her breathe ha was fucking her until he felt the unknown feeling in his member.

''Robin! I feel something in here...''. At this news Robin quickly took all of his length out but the tip and started to use her tongue again. After a couple of seconds, Luffy grabbed her head and forced his way down her throat. And then he came. Robin couldn't believe the warmth, the taste and the amount of his seed as it ran down her throat and into her stomach. As she was gulping down last few drops Luffy woke up from his afterglow.

''Robing that was amazing!'' suddenly he picked her up, laid her on the bed and placed his head between her legs.  
''Now allow me to return the favor.'' and he dived in. Robin gasped for air as he licked her inner thighs and was closing into her nether lips. But right before them he stopped and whispered just loud enough for her to hear: ''I hope you're ready for this cause I'aint stopping until you scream my name while you cum.''

''Do it Luffy. Ravage me with your tongue: I'm ready!''. Luffy didn't wait for one more second and dived right in. Robin gasped as she felt his skilled fingers on her wet pussy. He teased her so much she almost came from that, bus as if he could feel when she was close he stopped using his fingers and pushed his tongue into her. Almost instantly he felt her walls clenched his tongue. By using their devil fruit abilities they increased their pleasure. Robin made mouth and tongue appear and pressed it on her clit and Luffy used his ability to extend his tongue. As he continued to ravage her insides she started to feel the tension in her vagina and yelled:''Luffy! Don't stop! DON'T FUCKING STOP! Luffy! LUFFY! LUFFY!. Luffy suddenly felt her love juices spill on his face as he tried his best to catch as much as he could. Robin was panting but she knew she wanted more. She needed more.  
''Luffy, please...''. He knew what she wanted he grabbed her by her hips and pulled himself under her.

''Are you ready Robin?'' he asked. ''Yes'' That's was all he needed. He slowly started to lower her on his dick as the tip entered her wet cunt she gasped but continued to lower on him. He was going deeper and deeper inside her until his tip hit the entrance to her womb. They stood still to get used to the feeling and then Robin slowly started to rock her hips. After a minute or two they increased the pace and soon the whole bed was shaking as Luffy pounded inside of her hitting the entrance of her womb with every push. Robin felt like she died and went to heaven as she bounced on top of him. Soon he let go of her hips and reached for her bouncy tits and her rock hard nipples. As soon as he squeezed them she came. He could fell her walls clench around his manhood. But he wasn't even near being done with her. He pounded her until she couldn't support herself anymore. He without even stopping switch in missionary and kept ravaging her insides.

Finally, as she was nearing her froth orgasm she heard him scream: ''Robin the strange feeling is returning.''. She immediately wrapped her legs around his torso and didn't let go. They came together screaming each other's names and she could feel her walls trying to milk as much of his seed as possible while the hot liquid filled her womb. Luffy collapsed on her panting.  
''I have to say, Captain, you surprised me. Tell me where did you get your skills?''  
''If I'm honest, when I was young I was spying on Shanks and saw him doing this kind of stuff, also when Kuma send us all flying I landed on Amazon Lily and learned a lot about how to please a woman during my two years.''  
''Really? And who was your teacher?''  
''Sorry but I promised not to tell or it might get her in trouble.'' Robin sighed in disappointment. ''Then I wasn't your first?''  
''No. But you were the most special.'' Robin glowed when she heard him say that and give him a passionate kiss.

''So, what do we do now.'' asked the archeologist. ''I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired. I suggest we sleep and see what will happen in the morning.'' said Luffy half asleep.  
''I wouldn't have it any other way'' smiled Robin. She used his shoulder as a pillow and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the Sunny two people woke up with the feeling they lost something very special.

* * *

 _Wow. You guys surprised me. I never imagined so many views. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile for which fanfiction you want me to work on next. Also, apologies as I could only describe intercourse form the male point of view since its the only one I know while for the female I took many ideas from other writers. I hope you are satisfied with my first LEMON and will come back for many more. Anyway, you can follow me on twitter at NPGamer11 and please continue being an awesome fanbase as you are. NPGamer out._

 _Peace!_


	3. But not eating it

_This story is happening after the time skip and Fishman island arc after resurfacing in the New World, also **LEMON** **, LuffyXNami, LuffyXRobin, LuffyXNamiXRobnin.** You have been warned. _Also.

 _I OWN NOTHING! I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN BEFORE HE IS CHASED OUT._

* * *

Flashback: _As Robin and Luffy drifted to sleep, two persons woke up on Sunny with the feeling they lost something really important._

As the sun rises above The Thousand Sunny we find his captain and archeologist sleeping in bed together, the archeologist using his shoulder as a pillow both dreaming about the beautiful night they spent together. Suddenly Robin woke up as she felt the grip on her body tighten. She smiled to herself and tried to wake up Luffy.  
''Luffy. Wake up.'' but all she got in response was an even louder snore. Then she noticed a little tent under the bed sheets and the devilish smirk appeared on her face. She used her devil fruit power to make a clone of herself and used her to slowly start to uncover Luffy's morning wood. As he slept on he suddenly felt a strange sensation around his special area and woke up only to find nothing but some flower petals. Then he heard a laughter coming from his right.  
''May may, captain. That was quite a dream you were having to wake up so suddenly.'' she told him with small traces of her devilish smirk. Luffy was no genius but even he could figure out that she was behind it all. He grinned and decided to punish her.  
''Wait, what are you doi...'' was all she could say. suddenly she found herself to be below him as he slammed his now hard dick inside of her. He then proceeded to slam into her until she was almost over the edge and stopped. He repeated the process several times before she broke.  
''Fine Luffy I admit! I was the one who woke you up NOW JUST LET ME HAVE THAT COCK!''. Luffy didn't wait to tell him twice and continued slamming into her until they were both over the edge and she could feel his hot seed inside her womb. He collapsed on top of her and she was enjoying his weight as they were both panting from their ''little'' quickie.

Suddenly they could hear the voice of the cook as he was calling out to breakfast. Luffy and Robin both got dressed and they went to breakfast together. Once again Nami has settled herself next to Luffy but when she tried to hold his arm she was shot by an ice cold glare by Robin. And she knew what it meant. As she tried to cover her tears she said: ''I'm sick.'' and rushed out of the dining room. All the crew members were worried about her except Robin who had the most victorious smile you can imagine dancing on her lips. As they landed near a small island with a town they drew sticks to see which two of them had the ''guard the ship'' duty. This time around it was Nami's And Luffy's turn. Before they left Robin pinned Nami against the wall  
''If you do anything to him while I'm gone I swear to Kami I. WILL. KILL. YOU.'' and then she walked away. But Nami was all but terrified.  
''Don't worry. He won't even know it happened.'' and with that, she withdrew into her room.

Luffy was board and laid on the grass deck of the Sunny when he saw Nami hiding something behind her back.  
''Oi Nami! What are you hiding?''. Nami jumped and quickly started making excuses  
''N-Nothing L-L-Luffy why a-are you a-asking?''  
''Come on Nami tell me!'' said Luffy with a whiny voice.  
''Fine. Its a cupcake I made for you.'' And she showed a cupcake with a suspiciously purple frosting. Luffy, of course, didn't notice a thing and gulped it right down. Just after five minutes he fell into a deep sleep. But as Nami tried to drag him into her room he provided too much for her so she decided to do him just then and there. She quickly took off his vest and shorts and all her clothes and slowly removed his boxers. Just as Robin before her she was also surprised at his size but she didn't hesitate and started to suck him. Luffy than woke up but Nami wasn't bothered by it as the cupcake she had given him contained very strong aphrodisiac that made the user blind to anything but satisfying his needs. And just as the inscription on the bottle said Luffy did just that. He grabbed her head and started ramming into her mouth. If Nami wasn't so good at everything she might had choked on his cock but he was letting her breath just enough. After a good 5 minutes of deepthroating, he came. Straight in her throat and down to her stomach. She almost drowned trying to gulp it all down and letting a single drop go to waste.  
He let her some time to recover before grabbing her again bend her over so her mighty tits were flat against the ground and put the tip of his cock against her tight pussy.  
''I hope you're prepared for the ride of your life'' he whispered in her ear and once again started ramming in her tight entrance. She could feel it. She could feel all of it. She could feel him spreading apart her walls and touching the entrance to her womb. She could feel him striking every single sensitive spot there was and she could also feel the horrible emptiness after he slid back out only to feel him filling her up again. As rough as he was she was enjoying it. He then surprised her by picking her off the ground having her back pressed against his chiseled chest and grabbing her mounds and giving them a tight squeeze. She came right then and there. And didn't stop. At least that's what she thought. Cause after he used his stretching abilities to suck her juicy tits she came again and as he kept sucking on them she kept cumming more than in her entire life. And even after he came inside of her he wasn't done.  
He let go of her front so she fell back on the grass and immediately went back us as she felt his dick forcing his way up her tight little ass. She knew that wasn't for her. That was for him and him alone. And as in confirmation of her words, he didn't tell her to prepare but went straight in. And out. And back in. He then pushed her head down and grabbed her long orange hair. And like that he continued riding her until he came for the third time inside her ass. He then dropped her like a used up tool and fell on his back to sleep right away. Nami than took the effort to dress him back but not before pouring a bucket or two of water to get rid of the sweaty smell. She then proceeded to wash and change her clothes to look decent when the rest of the crew returns.

Unfortunately for her, she was in the shower when the whole island was shaken off by an agonizing scream of sorrow and loss. And it was coming from a certain cook.

* * *

 _There you guys have it. A small LEMON with Luffy and Robin and a big on with Nami for all the LuNa Fans out there. Please leave the review with some constructive criticism so I can grow as a writer as it's probably my future job. Just kidding but seriously can someone tell me at which point in my life will I ever need to know square functions. School is a bitch. Also, follow me on twitter at NPGamer11 for some sneak peaks of the new chapters and release dates. Also, the next fanfiction is my SIOC Shokugeki no Soma whether you like it or not you dirty perverts._


	4. Their deep love

_This story is happening after the time skip and Fishman island arc after resurfacing in the New World, also LEMON, LuffyXNami, LuffyXRobin, LuffyXNamiXRobnin. You have been warned. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

As the crew was returning from their trip to the island town they found Luffy sleeping on the deck and Nami drawing her maps in her room. As it looked like nothing happened between the two, but just to be sure Robin placed recording Den Den Mushi and checked the recording. Luckily for Nami, it didn't record the lawn deck so her little party got unnoticed. Robin relaxed and went to enjoy her captain.

''Luffy?'' she asked after another night of guilty pleasures. Luffy just looked at her with a questioning look.  
''Would you like to fulfill one of my fantasies?'' Luffy nodded in agreement. Robin then used her devil fruit powers to summon two of her clones. Luffys eyes bulged in surprise.  
''Now captain, let us show you A REALLY good time.'' As soon as she said that two of the clones already pulled off sheets that were covering his manhood and enveloped it in their luscious breasts, while the original Robin positioned herself on top of his head, her wet cunt right above his mouth. As the clones started to grope his dick she lowered herself onto him. Robin could feel it. She could feel all of it. She could fell Luffys talented tongue plunging its way up her pussy and his dick between her tits. And it felt godly. As Luffy started using his stretching abilities to extend the length of his tongue, the clones started licking his shaft, or at least as much as it poked from between their breasts. Luffy decided not to fall behind and started using his thumbs to tease her clit. It Immediately drove Robin over the edge. Her juices gushed on his face and the moans coming from three Robins was the sexiest sound he ever heard.  
''May may captain, you finished fast. Now, allow us to return the favor.'' And just like that the clones really went at it and gave Luffy the blowjob of his life. While the first clone slowly took the tip of his cock in her mouth the other started working his length from top to bottom, and every time she climbed back up she stole a little kiss from the other clone, all the while the original Robin made her way down and took his balls in her mouth. As they continued to mess with him Luffy felt his climax coming in at rapid speed.  
''Robin... I'm so close...'' Robins quickly stopped as they all three positioned themselves in from of him each groping him with one hand in union.  
''Give it to us Luffy, give it all.'' they all said at the same time. And that was all Luffy needed to drive him over. He came all over the three Robins as they tried their best to catch as much of it as possible in their mouth. The end result was three Robins all covered in his essence all making out and cleaning themselves with their tounges.  
Luffy was panting but suddenly got an idea how to make most of the situation. He commanded the two clones to position themselves on the bed their asses facing him while the real Robin would kneel between them and make out while he fuckes clones asses. They quickly got into position and the orgy began. Luffy started with his left clone and first gave it a couple smacks. Then he started pushing in and he could read all the pleasure and emotions from the real Robin in front of him. He then started to pull out. At slow first but he gradually increased his speed until he was ramming himself inside of her tight little ass. All the while he was looking at the original Robin who got the clones to suck on her enormous tits. Robin enjoyed her position. First, she was able to enjoy the gorgeous anal and watch it at the same time. Second, she could make the clones suck her magnificent breasts and have Luffy watch it. Ant the third and most important one she was able to see the emotions in her lover's eyes. She felt that he loved her and only her. That busty ginger of a navigator may have been his nakama, but she was his lover. She and only she. SHe suddenly felt Luffy pull her towards him for a passionate kiss and laid her down on the bed. She looked at him with a questionable look.  
''I can only cum inside my real Robin, not some clone of her.'' as he slowly stuck his member between her nether lips. They went with a slow loving past. The one of a mature couple and not fresh lovers. And as they made love deep into the night Luffy finally emptied himself inside of her. And it felt better than any time before that. Except maybe their first time but who compares them right? 

All the while our well-known navigator was sitting in her room with a feeling of loss and emptiness and tears in her eyes. She thought she could go through with her plan, drugging Luffy until he suddenly realizes he loves her and not the raven-haired archeologist. But she still felt empty. She thought that sleeping with Luffy would fill that void but it only made it... emptier. And she finally understood why.

* * *

 _Damm! Some heavy shit at the end there. Anyway, I used this chapter to established the connection with Robin and Luffy. As you see they love each other very much, BUT can they let anyone else in their love? This story will slowly conclude but don't worry There is a poll on my profile that YOU can use to decide which One Piece lady will get her ''piece'' of Luffy next. Anyway sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't been myself lately and had a little writers blockade. I hope its gone now and will leave me alone. As always follow me on twitter at NPGamer an we'll read echother next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	5. Happy End

_This story is happening after the time skip and Fishman island arc after resurfacing in the New World, also **LEMON** **, LuffyXNami, LuffyXRobin, LuffyXNamiXRobnin.** You have been warned. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN  
_

* * *

It was after breakfast when Nami decided to execute her plan. All the strawhats except Luffy and Robin had left the kitchen. Sanji already went to his room with some suspicious magazines, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky went on their own work for today, Brook and Zoro were training in the Crow's nest and Nami was preparing for the confession of her life. As she entered the dining hall she saw Luffy and Robin do the dishes. And by that meaning Luffy having a whole bunch of arms on the floor beneath him to catch all the plates he was dropping. Nami gulped down and began.

''Robin. Can I talk to you outside?'' Robin looked at her with a questionable look.  
''Of course Nami.'' As the two girls made their way outside Nami immediately blurred out the whole truth.  
''I slept with Luffy. But he doesn't remember it because I drugged him with a very potent aphrodisiac that clouds your mind and awakens your deepest lust. I thought if I did that I wouldn't be so lonely and jealous but it didn't help. But I can't stand a thought of you having him all by yourself and for me to imagine what he is doing to you. So I beg you as your Nakama in need TO LET ME HAVE HIM. We can share him. You can be my mistress just let me have him.''  
Robin listened to her words with a mix of anger, pity, and compassion. She understood how it felt to desire something that wasn't yours, to want it, no desperately need it but isn't yours to take. She then thought of an interesting idea.  
''Say, Nami. Do you still have some of that aphrodisiac? Nami's eyes got the same lustful glint as Robin's.  
''I am pretty sure I still have quite the supply.''  
''Great. Then we will prepare quite the dessert for Luffy at dinner. Be ready.''

After dinner, Sanji served everyone one cupcake made ''with love by Nami and Robin'' as he stated and although Luffy wanted the red one he got stuck with a purple one. He ate it with a rain cloud above his head and went to bed. The first phase of the grand plan was complete. Onto the second. Luffy was merely sleeping in his room when a hand appeared and unlock it from the inside. Two shadows sneaked in and the first thing they saw was Luffy's ginormous erection. Luffy who was under the effect of an aphrodisiac.

''Nami, I know you gave something into that cupcake yesterday, I'm not gonna do it. You better leave. Robin will be here any second.'' The two shadows froze on the spot and suddenly the light went and Nami and Robin stood in the middle of the room in nothing but their underwear.

''WHAT, YOU KNEW SHE WAS GIVING YOU APHRODISIAC!'' Robin shouted with shark teeth.  
''WHAT THE HELL LUFFY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME'' she suddenly burst into tears and fell on her knees. Luffy stood up and kneeled next to her.  
''The same reason you took her to her room today. I felt sorry for her, she didn't have that special person to share her feelings with. And the trouble she went through to make that purple thing. Although I am a bit at fault as the thing did get the better of me at the end and I gave into lust. But I promised myself to never do it again. So I was a little surprised when I saw that purple thing again and you putting it on the cupcake.'' Nami was I shock. So he was conscious the whole time? And did this because he felt sorry for her. And now Robin was getting up. Robin just wiped her tears and smiled.  
''I guess you are right Luffy. Nami doesn't have a special someone. So I was thinking of inviting her to our bed. What do you think?''  
''I think it would be a great idea, Robin. How about you just watch for now while I warm our navigator up?''

And just like that Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami's waist and pulled her onto the bed.  
''I see you already did most of the work for me, now let me do the rest,'' he said with a lustful gaze in his eyes as they slid across her barely dressed body. Nami felt shivers moving down her spine, from her ears down to her covered up honeypot. Luffy decided to first warm her lips. He gave her a passionate kiss that burned through her mind and finally enabled her some movement. She returned the kiss with passion no smaller than his and plunged her tongue into his mouth. After a brief battle of the tongues, the need for oxygen prevailed and they broke the kiss. Nami reached for her back and unstrapped her a cup too small bra that barely contained her fleshy mounds. Luffy couldn't help himself to stare at them. He noticed them before as Nami flashed them In Alabasta once as Bon Clayed turned into her using his devil fruit ability and the other time in the royal baths. But he never could get a good look at them after they came together at Sabaody after two years, there was always something going on. Anyway now he could look at them and compared them to Robins in his mind.

 _''They are probably a bit bigger than Robins and where her nipples are brown hers are nice round and pink. They look delicious. I wonder who they taste.''_ without even realizing he lowered himself and gently sucked on one oh her beautiful little buttons. Nami gasped as she felt herself leak a little bit. But while the captain was too busy to feel her wet panties it didn't go unnoticed by Robin, who quickly went to bed and looked Nami square in the eyes. Luffy finally separated himself form Nami'stits and looked at Robin with a question mark above his head.

''Luffy why don't I continue up here while you go down under?'' she suggested with a perverted gleam in her eyes. Luffy got the identical gleam and move lower down Nam's body. As Nami wanted to stop him she was suddenly locked into position by four hands. Robin smiled at her.  
''We can't have you stopping our fun now, can we?'' And she lowered herself onto Nami but so with her ass facing the wall, which meant as she was preparing to suck on Nami's tits, her own tits were hanging just above the navigators face. Nami still tried to resist, but her body betrayed her. She sprung herself up and latched onto one of Robin's huge breasts. Robin almost fell on her as she didn't expect Nami to suck so vigorously and lost the feeling in her arms.

''My my Nami, are you sure you haven't done this before?'' she teased before going down and started sucking on her collarbone, And then gently started to move lower, making small circles with her lips barely touching the navigator's skin. Her lips suddenly start to climb on one of her delicious tits and closing in on her nipple when Nami was shocked by Luffy giving her lower lips a gentle kiss.

She didn't even notice when her panties left her body. Luffy gently breathed on her clitoris and gave it a little lick, he then slid his tongue down until he came to her moist entrance. He then too gave in to his primal desires and forced his tongue deep inside right to the G-spot. When he found it he didn't stop working on it. As Nami was getting assaulted from two ends she felt her climax nearing with lightning speed. And when she reached it, it was even more amazing than she ever imagined.

Luffy felt his tongue get even wetter as her wall clung to it as to keep it in forever. He could taste her juices and could tell they were different than Robin's. Not worse but different. Nami wanted to scream but was silenced by a kiss from the archeologist. As Robin broke the kiss she smiled at her and looked at Luffy.

''I think she is ready for you, captain. No, not down there. Up here.'' Luffy and Robin switched positions and Luffy waved his still erect cock above Nami's face. Nam stared at it hungrily but just as she was about to take it in Luffy moved it out of her face and grinned at her.  
''Beg for it. I want to hear you beg for it like its the only thing to keep you alive.'' Nami wasn't in the mood for teasing so she compelled and cried out loud.  
''Give it to me. I beg you, give it to me. I was longing for it for months, no, years! And if you don't give it to me right now I will go insane!'' Luffy gave her his trademark smile and lowered his cock to her mouth.

She immediately took in three of his nine inches and greedily sucked on them. At about the same time Robin finished licking up the juices Luffy left, but Nami was too distracted to notice. What she did notice though was a smooth long tongue who entered her and was immediately covered in dozens of other tongues teasing her insides. She could feel her second climax coming, even more powerful than the last. She couldn't hold it in. She needed to scream out her pleasure to the world to know. But there was something long hard and thick in her way.

While she was distracted by Robin, Luffy forced another two inches down her throat and started to ram inside. Nami's blowing skills were a little rusty but she still knew how to bring a man over the edge. With a little magic from her tongue, she swiftly made Luffy climax forcing shot after shot of hot tasty seed down to her stomach. And it felt incredible. As the last strings of sperm were sliding down, Robin who wasn't slacking also brought Nami to a wet orgasm. Luffy pulled out of her mouth to recover while Robin switched positions again as it was time for her to be satisfied.

Nami was a little absent but was quickly back on track as she saw Robin's wet cunt above her head. Robin watched Luffy carefully as he crawled between Nami's long and smooth legs and prepared his member at her moist lips, and as he started pushing in, Nami opened her mouth in excitement but was quickly silenced by Robins entrance in which she plunged her skillful tongue.

Nami couldn't believe this was happening. She maybe didn't imagine Robin in this scenario but she was glad that raven-haired archeologist was there to support her and give her maximal pleasure possible. And Nami was taking it all in. She never wanted this to stop. As she used that wonderful tongue of hers she brought Robin over the edge twice while Luffy was still pounding into her like a madman. His stamina seemed to be endless as he brought her over the edge again and again and again... Suddenly she felt his cock throbbing and a second after that came a scream:  
''Nami I'm coming!''

''Don't you even think of pulling back. You hear me! I want it all inside of me. Give it to me. GIVE IT!'' Just to be sure she wrapped her legs around him and with one final thrust, he pushed himself soo deep inside, his tip pressed against the entrance of her womb. And then he let it all out. He was truly not holding back. Nami felt herself being filled to the brink, some of his essence leaking but Robin was there to take care of that. She licked all that came dripping out and had the most satisfied expression on her face. She collected a mouthful of Luffy's seed and came back to share it with Nami while making out. That got Luffy into semi-hard but it wasn't enough. So Nami and Robin gave each other a playful wink and switched positions. Now Robin was the one laying down and Nami was the one behind her and they did the same thing as earlier. While Nami leaned forward to suck some juicy tits, her own mounds fell right on Robin's face.

That immediately snapped Luffy's member to full attention as he prepared to ravish Robin's tight pussy. As Nami and Robin kept sucking each other, Luffy pushed himself deep inside his archeologist. Both lovers sighted at a well-known feeling. It was something they knew, but could never grow old of. And since aphrodisiac was still in Luffy's bloodstream he had plenty of stamina to blow on Robin. He slowly gave in to his lust and grabbed Robin's waist and to top it all up he turned into second gear. With his speed now greatly increased he started thrusting, no, POUNDING into Robin like his life depends on it. And for Robin, the pleasure was increased since she had a cute beautiful navigator sucking her tits, in return pressing her delicious breasts in her mouth. Life was good. And finally after about 20 minutes of trusting, sucking and screaming Luffy emptied himself deep into Robin's womb.

They fell in the bed, Nami on his left and Robin on his right all panting like they just ran a marathon. But they all had great smiles plastered on their faces. After a minute Luffy broke the silence.  
''Girls, that was amazing. Way better than I imagined.'' both girls nodded in agreement.  
''So, Robin. Is this permanent?'' asked Nami with hope in her voice.  
''Now how can I say no to someone who sucks tits as good as you do. Of course its permanent, why else would you still be here. Silly cat.''

And just like that they all drifted to well-deserved rest and were unable to hear a desperate scream and later Choppers panicking  
''Sanji has a heart attack, someone call a doctor!''  
''You are a doctor!'' yelled the enraged Franky and Usopp. All the while Sunny calmly sailed through the New world towards their next adventure.

THE END

* * *

 _So this is it. End of the LuRoNA story. You got your threesome. I got a story out of my head. Everybody wins. I had a huge blockade regarding One Piece but I got hit by inspiration so suddenly I ran to my computer, turned it on and wrote the damn thing. Next will be the ''How Luffy lost his virginity'' story and it will be published in ''My perverted dreams'' but for the next One Piece, I need a new title. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	6. Luffy's Ninth Labour

_HI EVERYONE! (Doges pitchforks and torches). Ok, I know I've been gone for a while but WORRY NOT. I have returned better than ever(?) and with a promised story of how Luffy lost his virginity. THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO THE MAIN ONE SINCE I MESSED UP THE TIMELINES AND AM TOO LAZY TO FIX THEM. I hope you enjoy. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING. I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO LIBRARY AND WAISTS HIS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.  
_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK: It was a cold night and many still mourned the loss of Bon Clay. Luffy slept on the deck of the battleship and slept. Ivankov looked at him and then sting him with one of his fingers.  
''Hmm, just as I thought. His brain seems to be frozen in a mindset of a seven-year-old child. Nothing my hormones can't fix.'' And so he injected Luffy with some age-accelerating hormones directed to his brain. In one night Luffy went through puberty, and after a loud shriek in the morning, Ivankov remembered that he will probably have to have ''the talk'' with him. Another day in the revolutionary army._

PRESENT DAY  
''Oi, Zoro! Look1 A giant bird in the sky! I'ma catch it! Luffy shouted to his first mate.  
''OOh no! This is way too familiar! Luffy, DON'T! But it was too late. Luffy already clung on to the giant bird and got stuck in his beak. And just as he was about to punch it, he fell asleep.

When he woke up the bird already landed on an island, but what was strange was that the bird wasn't moving. He looked around and saw three arrow tips pointing out of beasts neck and losing their black color. It took seconds for Luffy to comprehend where he was, but a beautiful blonde in a leather bikini and panties with a cape and a snake bow was a dead giveaway.  
''Luffy? I can't believe it, it IS you! How did you get here? After grettingMargaret properly, Luffy told her all ordeal with the bird. The cute Amazonian couldn't help but laugh.  
''And then you fell asleep? Hahaha ha hahaha! I can't believe it. But what are we still doing here! You need to go and see Hebi-hebe sama. She will be so surprised!'' so they went on to their merry way to greet the Empress of the Sea.

''LUFFY! IS THAT REALLY YOU? OR AM I DAYDREAMING AGAIN?'' shouted surprised Hancock and ran to hug her love interest. Meanwhile, Luffy couldn't help himself to notice how beautiful she was, or how revealing her dress is. He could see the magnificent valley of her cleavage and all the way down past her well-toned belly to her waist. He quickly did his best to hide his raging hardon with his hat. It was hard though as Hancock gave him a bear hug.  
''I am so thrilled that you are here. You must join me for a dinner!  
''Ok Hancock, I'll be there,'' he answered still covering his crotch with his straw hat.  
''AH! He said my name again! We're practically engaged!'' she shouted with a blush on her cheeks and hears in her eyes.

As they sat next to each other at the table Luffy didn't want to attract her attention as he was still rocking a boner, so he ate at a normal pace. But that had quite the opposite effect on Hancock as all her alarms went off in her head.  
''Luffy, is there anything wrong? Is the food not to your liking? I ordered chef to prepare your favorite dishes. And why on Kami's green earth do you have your hat on your lap?'' she asked with concern in her voice. Luffy looked down in shame.  
''I have to admit something to you, Hancock,'' he said with a strong blush. Hancock didn't expect that. Luffy never blushed. Like ever. She was really curious now.  
''What is it Luffy. Don't worry. If it is a secret I'll tell no one. I swear on my life and honor.'' she said with a look of understanding. That made Luffy blush even harder as he decided to just deal with it and stood up.  
''Hancock. I've been thinking about you ever since I woke up from a coma on Amazon Lily. I could not get you out of my head. I dreamed about you at night and sometimes even during the day. That's when I began having this problem.'' and with these words, he removed his hat from his crotch to reveal his fully hard member pressing against his shorts. Hancock bulged her eyes. She was not expecting that, but she was immediately overtaken by lust. She grabbed Luffy's head and pressed a fiery and passionate kiss on his lips, to which Luffy responded. Suddenly she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her bedroom.

Once they arrived she started to undress when Luffy got an urge to do it himself. He grabbed her hands an looked into her eyes. Hancock let her hands fall to her sides as his started to work on her clothes. He slowly unzipped the zipper on her dress and let it fall on the floor. As expected she didn't wear either bra or panties. He gave her a tamed kiss. But as he reached for his cardigan she stopped him.  
''You do me and I do you, right?'' she gave him a sly smile and reached for his vest. One by one she undid the buttons and for every button, she undid he gave her a kiss. After she was done she threw it in the corner of her room. She then took the chance to explore his torso. She cherished his broad and muscular shoulders, his collarbone and reached an X shaped scar he got from Akainu. She kissed and touched every inch of it making him shiver in pleasure. She then proceeded on his meat grinding abbs and took her sweet time.  
''Hancock, please...'' he moaned as she reached the zipper on his pants. Hancock smiled and unzipped it with her mouth.

His member immediately snapped to full attention as Luffy was also going commando. Not that it bothered any of the pair. Hancock shivered a bit both from pleasure and fear. She did not expect him to be this big. He was easily a meaty nine inches respectively. But her fear was replaced with pure unrestrained lust and as much as she would love to jam it between her legs she decided to have a bit of fun with him first. Amazons were thought how to please a man (or woman) since fifteen years old so they could continue the tribe of the Amazons so she at least knew what she was doing.

She took some time ogling Luffys member before deciding on her next course of action. Luffy, who was still very confused suddenly felt something smooth, soft and warm envelop his cock. He lifted his head and saw Hancock enveloping it in her enormous breasts. He shivered at the pleasure it was giving him and he decided to play a bit with her nipples. He reached for them and started to pinch and twist them. Hancock released a small moan and decided to take the tip of his penis that was poking out of her globes in her mouth. Luffy moaned at this new sensation and increased the attention on her nipples. He then grabbed her head and force his dick further in and down her throat. Hancock almost choked but quickly relaxed her jaw. She then proceeded by using her tongue and suck on it. Luffy refocused his attention back to her erected nipples and gave them a hard pinch this caused Hancock to moaned and shiver, which caused Luffy to cum down her throat.

Hancock steadily swallowed the load of his delicious cum and released his semi-hard member from her mouth. She then sat on top Luffy and just a sight of her got him nice and hard again.  
''Luffy, it's my first time and from what you told me it's yours too. So lets first get used each other.''  
''Ok, Hancock. I'm ready.'' With those words, Hancock lowered herself and her dripping entrance on his member. She didn't even realize he got her so wet. Slowly but surely she let his head penetrate her and continued lowering herself. (Un?) fortunately, her fighting style already took her hymen so all that they felt was her tight silky walls clamping down on Luffy. Hancock couldn't believe how right it felt. He filled all of her halls and just as his head met the entrance to her womb her lips hit the base of his shaft. They held their position for a minute or two before Hancock lifted herself using Luffy's chest for support. JUst ad his tip was about to exit her she lowered herself again. Tish continued for a while before Hancock speed up their pace and Luffy started thrusting his hips to fill her up even more if that was even possible.

Suddenly Luffy used his strength to flipped them around now with him on top positioned between her legs. Hancock let out a surprised yelp nut was silenced by his lips. Luffy decided that he should take control and quickened his pace from slow and steady to a faster one but just as deep. Hancock started to moan and rub her tits. Luffy noticing that decided to try one and sucked on it vigorously. All the while he kept speeding up his pace and driving her closer and closer to the edge.

''Luffy! Yes. Yes! YES! IM SO CLOSE! DON'T YOU DEAR TO PULL OUT! POURE IT ALL IN ME!'' she screamed as she felt her and his climax fastly approaching. She clamped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck pulling him into another fiery kiss. Luffy then grabbed her hips tightly while he drove himself as deep into her as he could, before releasing his seed right in her womb. Feeling his essence flowing in her drove Hancock over the edge as both screamed each other's name, before falling on the bed, fatigue getting to them.

''Luffy,... that was... incredible...'' Hancock panted as she gazed at her lover. Luffy unable to reply just gave her a nod before something in his eye changed. He suddenly grabbed Hancock, flipped her on her stomach and lifted her ass off the ground. Hancock looked underneath her and saw that he was still hard.  
''Go ahead, Luffy. Use me as your slave. Please! Just let me have that cock!'' she screamed already wet just from the thought of him pounding her from behind.

He didn't give her any warning but just rammed his dick into her wet cunt. As he did he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up, while the other hand gave her ass an nice slap. Hancock shivered in pleasure, being dominated by him was always one of her secret fantasies. And now, there he was pulling her hair, spanking her and fucking her like a bitch in the heat. She loved it and could fell herself climax every time he rammed into her and gave her butt a slap. Suddenly he stopped pulling her hair and pressed his chest against her back, grabbing a handful of her tits and pulling her up. He than pound her into oblivion, before finally employing himself in her womb with Hancock having one last earth shattering orgasm.

After both became conscious again they both looked at each other with a gaze filled with love. They hugged and she used his chest as her pillow, listening to his heartbeat while they dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Alright, finally some Luffy/Hancock lemons. There aren't that many here. At least good ones. Why do people like Nami so much? BESIDE THE BUSTY GINGER THING! It's not all about boobs you know? Said the guy who has almost naked Hancock as his wallpaper and Erza Scarlet in her fancy fiery pants/dual swords/nothing over her tits but w wrapped piece of cloth armor thing for phone background. Who am I to talk. Anyway, review, like, follow (here and on Twitter) and we'll read each other next time. But until then...  
NPGamer out_

 _PEACE!_


	7. The Talk

Ok, guys. Let's be serious here for a moment. My perverted dreams has ended. We are all sad but that also mean new possibilities. So you will find a poll on my profile. You have to choose between the Royal Harem or Luffy, Robin, Hancock story. I would also like to tell you that I will not include Shirahoshi and probably not Rebecca either. They are both sixteen for God's sake. And Shirahosi is so innocent. I would like YOU to leave in the review your favorite moment of this story. I will also do that. And then please go follow me on twitter at NPGamer11 for discussions, votes and just, in general, to keep me going. You were an amazing fanbase and we broke the 10 000 views like it was nothing. You have my most humble gratitude and we'll read each other next time.  
NPGamer out

PEACE!


End file.
